Firework and Butterfly
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Amerika mulai merasa aneh...dia mulai merasa jadi OOC. Apalagi jika berada di dekat satu orang, Rusia. USUK fans, stay away! No flames, please. RnR? Rating may go up! Judul berubah! "The commie's"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rusia menculik Amerika! Bagaimana caranya Amerika kabur? Dan kenapa Rusia bersikap sangat manis kepadanya? …..Cerita macam apa ini? OOC. RusAme. USUK fans, stay away. No flame, please.

Untuk USUK fans, sungguh maaf. Sangat tidak disarankan untuk membaca cerita ini.

Pairing(s): Mainly RusAme, FrUK.

-Set before Cold war-

"Amerika…" Sebuah suara membangunkan Alfred, atau personifikasi negara Amerika dari tidurnya. Amerika mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia bangun sepenuhnya, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Amerika meringis dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Tapi ada tangan seseorang yang mendahuluinya. Tangan itu menyentuh rambut pirang Amerika dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, membuat Amerika merasa baikan.

"Ah..." Gumam Amerika. Ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tersebut, tapi setelah ia melihat sepasang mata violet, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"_Rusia?_"

"Da. Itu namaku," Kata Rusia dengan ceria, ia tidak mengenakan seragamnya yang biasa, tapi kemeja berlengan panjang warna putih dengan celana hitam. Syalnya yang setia masih melilit lehernya. Amerika, mau tidak mau menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah tempat tidur yang asing.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Amerika mengecek bajunya. Ternyata masih lengkap. Ia menghela nafas lega dan mengirimkan _death-glare _yang ditanggapi Rusia dengan senyum manis.

"Ah, aku sedang menyekapmu. Atau bahasa lainnya, _menculikmu._"

"Menculik? Apa maksudmu? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Tenang saja, _little America._ Nanti kau akan tahu maksudnya. Sekarang, tenang saja dulu di ruangan ini, da?"

Rusia menjauh kearah pintu, tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu mahogany tersebut.

"Hey, tung-"

Brak. Klik.

Pintu ditutup. Amerika berlari dan berusaha membukanya, tapi sia-sia. Pintu itu dikunci dari luar.

"Hei! Rusia! Sialan! Buka pintunya! Kubilang bukaa!"

"Kau berisik sekali, _little America." _Sahut Rusia dari balik pintu, kemudian terdengar tawa kecil. Amerika merasa frustasi dan marah, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jelaskan dulu apa maksud semua ini!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian terdengar langkah Rusia yang menjauh dan Amerika merasa lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa kali menggedor pintu dan berteriak kepada siapa saja yang ada di sana untuk mencari bantuan tapi dijawab dengan keheningan yang lebih mencekam, Amerika menyerah. Lehernya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Ia terduduk dengan lesu di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mengingat-ngingat bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi.

-FlashBack-

_Rusia, tidak seperti biasanya,bertemu dan menyapa Amerika di jalan setelah mereka selesai rapat._

"_Ah, Amerika terlalu sibuk bekerja. Mintalah hari libur kepada bosmu dan ikutlah denganku,"_

_Amerika, yang memang sungguh sibuk belakangan ini sebagai poros dunia, dengan cepat menyetujui. Paling tidak, dengan Rusia, ia tidak akan disuruh mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, atau dikatai 'bloody git' terus-menerus hingga kupingnya merah._

_Rusia bersikap cukup menyenangkan. Bahkan Rusia sempat mentraktirnya ketika mereka melewati drive-thru Mcd's. Semua berjalan normal sampai ia coca-cola miliknya habis dan ia meminta coca-cola Rusia yang belum disentuh. Rusia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan coca-cola miliknya._

_Tapi Amerika tidak pernah melihat tangan Rusia yang sempat menyelipkan sesuatu kedalam coca-cola itu ketika ia sedang makan double cheeseburger._

_Setelah itu, apa yang Amerika ingat hanyalah kegelapan. Sampai ada tangan hangat yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya dan memanggil,"Amerika…"_

-End of flash back-

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku bisa menelpon _Iggy _untuk mencari bantuan!"

Kemudian Amerika merogoh ke kantong celananya untuk mengambil telepon genggam. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada alat komunikasi yang seharusnya tersimpan di kantong celananya. Amerika hampir menjambak rambut karena frustasi, tapi ia kembali melihat sesuatu di sudut ruangan.

Sebuah pistol caliber kecil. Amerika setengah berlari untuk menyambar pistol itu dari atas meja oak ukuran mini. Masih ada pelurunya! Cukup untuk membuka pintu.

Kemudian ia melihat bantal putih yang tadi ia tiduri diatas tempat tidur besar berseprai ungu. Sangat bagus untuk meredam bunyi tembakan yang keras. Amerika tersenyum semakin lebar mengingat betapa pintarnya _hero_ ini. Ia mengambil bantal tersebut dan memposisikannya di depan pistol.

Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk yang hampir tidak terdengar, gagang pintu beserta kuncinya telah rusak, meninggalkan celah yang cukup lebar di pintu. Dan sekarang Amerika tinggal mendorong pintu itu dan mencari jalan keluar.

Tapi ketika ia mendorong pintu kayu yang sudah rusak itu sampai terbuka, ia bertemu dengan wajah Rusia yang masih tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini senyumnya lebih dingin.

"_Little America _sangat tidak sopan ya? Aku sudah memintamu untuk menunggu, tapi ternyata kau tidak bisa melakukan hal sesederhana itu tanpa menghancurkan rumahku, da,"

"Menunggu untuk apa? Menunggu sampai kau bisa membunuhku? Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Amerika dengan waspada. Pistol ini masih punya peluru.

"Ah, tapi aku belum menjelaskan apa maksud rencanaku dan _little America _sudah sangat besemangat, da?" Rusia mendekat. Amerika menggenggam erat-erat pistolnya.

"Rencana apa? Jangan panggil aku _little America_. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kata Amerika, merasa agak sewot dengan cara Rusia menyebutkan namanya. Seperti menyebutkan _'teddy bear'_ dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan.

Rusia kembali maju dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau kembalikan pistolku dulu, da?"

Amerika tidak langsung menyerahkan pistolnya, tapi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rusia dan kemungkinan apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia menyerahkan pistol itu. Tapi di medan musuh, kita harus menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin sebelum meng-_headbutt-_nya. Ini salah satu dari strategi.

Amerika melempar pistol itu ke kaki Rusia. Rusia memungutnya dan mengamati Amerika dengan terkesan.

"Kau memang pantas untuk menjadi personifikasi Negara Amerika, Alfred. Kuat, berani, cerdas, walaupun agak ceroboh dan terkadang bodoh,"

"Heh. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghangatkan hatiku. Sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu!"

Sebuah pipa besi melayang kearah Amerika dan Alfred jones pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari.

(-_-)

"Unh…?"

Amerika kembali bangun dan berada di atas tempat tidur. Tapi ini bukan tempat tidur yang tadi. Ketika ia melihat kearah bawah, bajunya yang biasa sudah berganti menjadi piama garis-garis biru dari katun yang nyaman dan kacamatanya berada di meja samping tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah seperti habis berlari dua mil dengan segerombolan anjing herder. Amerika kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas bantal. Peduli amat ini rumah Rusia atau bukan, ia sangat ingin tidur. Dan tempat tidur ini cukup nyaman.

Terdengar langkah kaki dan Amerika merasakan ada orang yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sosok Rusia yang mengabur karena ia tidak mengenakan kacamata.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Amerika sinis. Belum cukupkah Rusia membuatnya hampir gegar otak dua kali dalam satu hari? Dan apa pula yang dimaksudkannya dengan 'menculik' Amerika?

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau belum makan, _little America._ Aku tidak mau membuat Inggris marah kepadaku karena tidak menjaga adiknya dengan baik, da," Kata Rusia dengan ramah. Ia membawa kantong kertas bertuliskan Mcd's dan Amerika segera bangun ketika ia mencium bau keju leleh hamburger yang sangat khas.

"Kau bisa saja memasukkan racun," Kata Amerika, tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia sangat ingin melompat dan mengganyang burger tak berdosa itu. Rusia tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Amerika. Amerika menepis tangan Rusia dan memelototi pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau meracunimu, _moy gyeroy_. Lihat," Rusia mengambil salah satu burger dari kantong kertas itu dan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Amerika hampir meneteskan air liur.

Rusia menggigitnya dengan santai dan mulai mengunyah. Aroma keju dan daging memenuhi hidung Amerika dan ia segera menyambar burger yang masih tersisa.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan! Tapi ini hanya karena kau memaksaku," Kata Amerika.

Setelah Amerika selesai makan, Rusia membereskan sampah-sampah yang bertebaran dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

Amerika hanya menatapnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rusia kembali bertengger di samping Amerika, di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Jadi… kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Amerika kembali bertanya. Rusia menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Amerika dan berbisik dengan pelan, tangannya melingkari pinggang Amerika ketika pemuda itu membuat gerakan hendak menjauh.

"_Become one with Mother Russia."_

TBC.

-Moy gyeroy: My dear

-Headbutt: Menjedotkan kepala kuat-kuat ke kepala lawan, biasanya dipakai untuk jurus melarikan diri dengan membuat lawan lengah terlebih dahulu.

Maaf! Maaf! Kepada penggemarnya USUK, saya sangat minta maaf!

Saya bikin cerita ini karena saya sebetulnya suka dengan pairing RusAme, tapi masih jarang peminatnya. Kalau USUK, tanpa ngedip pun pasti ketemu. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini.

Para fans RusAme yang masih tersembunyi, ayo kibarkan bendera perjuangan! (lah?)

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Shout Out:

**Yoshikuni kazuko** : Makasih yaa buat reviewnya! :D *Toss* Ini, saya tambahin hints RusAme-nya disini. Semoga kamu suka! Tapi maaf, Asakiku-nya gak bisa ditepatin…maaf yaa!

**Anzelikha Kyznestov** : Makasih coy! :2

**Kirisaki hisoka**: Makasih yoooo reviewnya! *ikutan ngibarin bendera dengan semangat 45* Lima menit kemudian… *digotong ke RSJ grogol*

**xxx Cross D Yukito xxx:** Hahaha! Saya setuju! *ngibar bendera lagi* Makasih ya reviewnya! Maaf kalo disini Rusia sama Amerika rada OOC. T.T

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan me-review! _Really, I appreciate it. _

-On with the story!-

Amerika tertidur dengan lelap. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tidur sedamai ini sejak melawan Inggris dan mendapatkan kemerdekaan yang telah lama ia impi-impikan. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan seorang kakak yang baik dan penyayang, dan menerima seorang laki-laki cerewet yang selalu menolak setiap bentuk kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Amerika.

Amerika membuka mata perlahan-lahan dan menggeliat dengan perasaan nyaman sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ups. Tangan siapa yang melingkari pinggangnya?

Amerika menoleh dengan takut dan menemukan Rusia yang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil terlihat damai dan tidak peduli. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti irama nafasnya, dan rambut pirang pucat Rusia jatuh menutupi matanya. Amerika, tidak tahan dengan sehelai rambut itu, mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu pemandangan yang sebenarnya cukup manis itu.

Tapi sayangnya, sesaat setelah Amerika menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah Rusia, sang pemilik wajah membuka mata dengan pelan, seolah di-_slow motion_. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Amerika yang terlihat kaget dan tersenyum dengan mengantuk kearah Amerika. Ia menguap dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Amerika dengan posesif sebelum akhirnya ia melepas pegangan tangannya untuk memberikan Amerika sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"_Dobroe utro_, _dorogoy_. Sepertinya kau sangat segar pagi ini."

Amerika tidak menjawab kalimat Rusia. Ia malah melihat Rusia dengan mata lebar dan ekspresi horror. Sedetik kemudian, ia memegang pipinya. Perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya dengan sayap mereka yang halus. Tempat bibir Rusia sebelumnya berada terasa panas hingga ia bisa _mengetahui _bahwa pipinya memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Rusia tersenyum semakin lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Amerika.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Rusia dengan _innocent_.

"Salah?" Kata Amerika, perasaan marah memenuhi pikirannya setelah perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sewaktu Rusia mencium pipimya. Rusia 'menculik'-nya dengan alasan sangat sederhana, _Become one with mother Russia_, yang sekaligus sangat absurd. Rusia tidur seranjang dengannya walaupun bukan dalam arti yang lain. Rusia memeluknya hingga pagi datang, Amerika masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ia tiba-tiba ambruk di tengah pembicaraan kemarin malam dengan tangan Rusia melingkari pinggangnya. Pastilah Rusia meracuni salah satu hamburger yang kemudian dimakan Amerika. Rusia mencium pipinya pagi ini dan dia bertanya, "_Apa ada yang salah_?"

"Sangat banyak, _commie_." Tukas Amerika dengan nada kasar. Amerika dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada yang terluka dari balik mata violet itu, tapi cepat-cepat ditutupi. Amerika merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi berusaha untuk mempertahankan nadanya yang kasar.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena…." Mata Rusia tak lagi menatap Amerika. Ia melayangkan matanya ke arah langit-langit dan menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku..aku sangat kesepian."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Amerika, agak ketus.

"Aku…tak tahu. Aku sedang berpikir tentang betapa aku merindukan saudara-saudaraku yang tinggal terpisah dariku. Dan tiba-tiba kau muncul di tengah jalan. Mulanya aku tak berniat menyapamu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sendiri. Dan aku membutuhkan teman."

"Jadi aku membujukmu ikut denganku, dengan harapan kau akan bersedia menemaniku dengan sukarela. Kau terlihat sangat lelah belakangan ini. Jadi kupikir ini memang kesempatan baik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mungkin kau tidak tahu…" Kata-kata Rusia terputus.

"Aku tidak tahu apa?" Dorong Amerika.

Wajah Rusia sedikit memerah. _Wajahnya betul-betul memerah_! Ini momen paling menakjubkan di seluruh hidup Amerika. Untuk melihat sekutunya yang biasanya selalu terlihat datar dan tersenyum sekadarnya ini menunjukkan emosi manusia normal. Otomatis, Amerika bergeser lebih dekat kearah Rusia, ingin mengetahui lebih jauh. Tapi nampaknya Rusia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap wajah Amerika, dengan warna _pink_ halus yang masih tertera di pipinya.

"Um.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Di setiap rapat. Di setiap peperangan. Aku merasa aneh setiap kali menatap wajahmu. Mungkin… aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa perasaan aneh itu," Kata Rusia pelan. Kini, giliran Amerika yang terlihat malu.

"Jadi.." Kata Amerika perlahan, "Kau _menyukai_ aku?"

Rusia mengangkat bahu dengan lemah, tanda tak tahu dan tak menyatakan pendapat. Amerika akhirnya bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Rusia yang sebenarnya. Ia terlihat letih dan lelah. Lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Rusia menjadi saksi bisu betapa sibuknya personifikasi-personifikasi negara dalam perang dunia kedua, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Mata Amerika melembut, dan ia meraih tangan Rusia yang sedikit lebih besar kedalam tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau hanya capek dan butuh istirahat. Tapi aku akan membantumu mencari tahu perasaan yang kau rasakan kepadaku," Kata Amerika. Bukan karena ia peduli atau apa, tapi sekarang, ia sumpah mati penasaran dengan perasaan Rusia.

"Aku akan menemanimu selama seminggu, dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi dalam waktu itu,"

Rusia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Amerika. Mata biru langit itu menunjukkan keyakinan dan kepastian, serta determinasi. Perasaan aneh yang sedang mereka bahas, kembali Rusia rasakan. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Rusia tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Amerika dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu dan menikmati setiap detik ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Amerika juga tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rusia.

Rusia membawa tangan Amerika ke bibirnya dan mengecup tangan putih itu dengan pelan. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mata Amerika. Amerika tahu, seharusnya ia menarik tangannya dari tangan Rusia, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Karena ia menyukai perasaan digelitik kupu-kupu yang sekali lagi muncul di perutnya.

"Satu minggu." Gumam Rusia.

"Satu minggu." Jawab Amerika mantap.

Mereka terus bertatapan, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman. Amerika mempelajari wajah Rusia yang manis dan tampan sekaligus, begitu pula sebaliknya. Rusia mengamati Amerika seolah ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada wajah Amerika seumur hidupnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum kepada satu sama lain sebelum Amerika memecah keheningan itu.

"Eh, aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita mencari sesuatu untuk sarapan?"

Rusia mengangguk menyetujui dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Amerika dengan enggan. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau boleh mandi dulu jika kau mau. Kamar mandi ada di sana," Rusia menunjuk ke salah satu pintu yang tertutup di dalam kamar,"Ada lemari pakaian di dalamnya. Itu pakaianku, tapi kau boleh pinjam. Kau tidak bawa pakaian kan?"

Amerika menggeleng. Rusia tersenyum.

"Oke. Sepertinya aku akan mandi," Kata Amerika sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Rusia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

xxx

Amerika bersenandung pelan. Tubuhnya terasa segar setelah air dingin dari _shower_ menyiram tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan salah satu dari kemeja Rusia yang agak menggantung di tubuhnya. Mungkin karena tubuh Rusia lebih besar. Amerika memakai boxernya dan kembali mengenakan _jeans _ hitam yang kemarin ia kenakan sewaktu pergi bersama Rusia.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Amerika menoleh dengan kaget. Rusia membuka pintu dan menatap Amerika sebelum menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tersenyum kecil melihat Amerika dengan kemeja menggantung.

"Kukira kau gendut karena selalu makan burger, _dorogoy_. Tapi ternyata kau kurus sekali,"

"Aku _tidak_ kurus! Dan aku juga tidak gendut, _commie_!" Protes Amerika. Rusia tertawa melihat ekspresi Amerika dan mengacak rambut Amerika yang sedikit basah. Amerika menyingkirkan tangan Rusia dengan kesal.

"_Da_. Aku tahu. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan,"

xxx

"Wow…" Gumam Amerika setelah ia memasuki ruang makan dan melihat ke atas meja. Ada banyak sekali makanan. Termasuk _burger, pancake,_ dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti _bacon _dan telur. Rusia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dan menuang kopi ke cangkir. Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, meminta Amerika untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Amerika segera duduk dan menyambar sepiring _pancake _terdekat dan menyuapkan _pancake _itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak seperti _pancake _Mattie, tapi enak juga," Komentar Amerika sambil melanjutkan makan. Rusia menyeruput kopinya sambil tersenyum diam-diam.

"Terima kasih, _dorogoy_. Silahkan makan sebanyak-banyaknya,"

Amerika makan dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku berpikir. Kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan _doro…dorogo…_apa itu?"

Rusia tersenyum.

"Artinya…rahasia."

Bibir Amerika maju. Rusia, tergoda melihat bibir merah itu, memajukan duduknya dan mencium Amerika tepat di bibirnya. Amerika membeku. Lidah Rusia menjulur keluar untuk menjilat bibir Amerika, dan sebelum Amerika sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses bagi lidah Rusia, sang empunya lidah sudah menarik lidahnya menjauh. Dan Amerika merasa sedikit kecewa. Kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya mendadak lenyap ketika Rusia menjauh.

"Tadi itu..apa?" Tanya Amerika.

Rusia kembali tertawa melihat wajah bingung Amerika.

"Ada mentega di bibirmu,"

"Oh." Amerika tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Rusia melihat kearah piring-piring yang sudah bersih.

"Baiklah, _dorogoy_. Aku akan membersihkan piring-piring ini dulu. Kemudian aku akan mandi. Silahkan berkeliling rumahku jika kau berminat, tapi jangan merusak apapun, _da_?"

Amerika teringat akan pintu yang berlubang, dan mendadak ia merasa malu.

"Baiklah,"

xxx

Amerika melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang dalam pigura di ruang tamu. Rusia dengan saudara-saudaranya. Bahkan Rusia punya satu pigura yang berisi foto _Allied-forces_. Rusia, Amerika, Prancis, Inggris dan Cina melambai beku dari foto itu. Semuanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan di pinggangnya dan aroma tubuh Rusia memasuki hidungnya. Tangan itu mulai menggelitik perutnya dan Amerika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rusia mengamati reaksi Amerika dengan terpesona. Jadi, personifikasi Amerika punya perut yang sensitif,_ da_? Rusia terus menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar perut dan pinggang Amerika. Setiap tawa yang meluncur dari mulut Amerika membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan ia ingin terus mendengar suara itu.

"Hentikan, hentikan! Aku menyerah!"

Rusia ikut tertawa mendengar suara Amerika yang melengking meminta bantuan dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Amerika. Amerika berbalik untuk menatap Rusia, senyum masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Amerika.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu main _ski_."

TBC.

Yap! Chapter 2 up! Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Terlalu OOC-kah? Terlalu _fluffy_-kah?

Ditunggu komentarnya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Day one.

Shout Out:

1.** Anzelikha Kyznestov**: Makasih reviewnya coy! 8D (Males ngetik panjang-panjang, kan kita bertemu di dunia nyata, hehe).

2.** Asia RyuuBirthday**: Makasih ya reviewnyaaa! :D sekarang sih belum ngapa-ngapain. Kalo entar pasti ada 'kenapa-kenapa'-nya kok. Heeheeehee *ketawa sinting* Rate M? Waduh. SETUJU! XD

3. **Nesia Eg Yufa**: Makasih reviewnyaaaa! Sepertinya daku selalu melihat nama dirimu di setiap barisan reviewer di berbagai cerita fandom hetalia *SKSD, abaikan* ;D Buruan, beli obat diabetes! *iklan lewat* - lawakan gagal.

4.** Kirisaki Hisoka**: Ah! Insiden kamar mandi! Anda memberi saya ide bagus! :D Horeee! Makasih yaaa papanya Kirisaki-san! Saya juga sering gila sendiri di kamar mandi *curhat* Besok-besok di genteng! Jadi pas fangirling kita tinggal loncat! Kyaaaaa~ *patah leher*

5.** Mochiyo-sama**: Huooooo! Another fave! XD Makasih! Makasih! Updated weekly *sok inggris* Ehem, Ini terlalu fluffy ya? Atau fluffy banget? (apa bedanya?) Maap, hohohoho. Setelah ini bakalan jadi lebih fluffy lagi!

6.** Yoshikuni kazuko**: Makasih yo reviewnyaa! {: Tenang saja, tenang. Saya merencanakan menaikkan rating di chapter 5/6. Dua minggu lagi *Lah, jadi kelamaan* Bersabarlah, bersabarlah! Dan review selalu!

WARNING: Menyerempet rate M. OOC! OOC parah! Mungkin ada typo. Maaf! *Nendang laptop*

-On with the story-

"Tempat ski? Dimana? Memangnya ada tempat untuk ber-ski di tengah perang begini?"

"Hem," Sejenak Rusia tampak berpikir, kemudian ia menepukkan tangannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Tunggu sebentar," Rusia berlalu dari hadapan Amerika. Amerika hanya mampu bengong, menatap pintu tempat Rusia keluar.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Rusia sudah kembali. Ia membawa sesuatu yang tampak seperti dua pasang sepatu untuk ski, hanya saja yang satu lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Warna kedua sepatu itu hitam yang tampak agak kusam, seperti sudah dipakai sejak lama. Amerika menatap sepatu itu dengan bingung dan berganti menatap Rusia yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Untuk apa sepatu itu?" Tanya Amerika, masih belum menangkap rencana Rusia.

"Tentu saja untuk bermain ski. Kau punya otak yang lamban, _da_?"

"Otakku tidak lamban, _commie_. Dan berhenti mengata-ngataiku kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi lebih cepat," Ancam Amerika. Rusia terlihat kaget mendengar ancaman itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sudah tersenyum kembali.

"Alfred yang aneh. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, _da_? Tanpa melakukan sesuatu? Tentu saja tidak." Kata Rusia santai, seolah mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca. Tapi Amerika tidak bisa salah menangkap nada serius yang terlontar dari mulut Rusia dan mendadak ia bergidik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cukup dengan pembicaraan menyeramkan itu. Jadi, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Amerika, berharap bisa mangalihkan pembicaraan.

Rusia, masih membawa kedua sepatu itu, mengajak Amerika untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Amerika bergidik kedinginan ketika udara dingin dan salju halus Moskow menyapa wajahnya.

Rusia mengisyaratkan Amerika untuk tetap mengikutinya, sementara ia berjalan ke arah belakang rumah. Amerika mengikuti dengan gemetar, karena udaranya terasa bertambah dingin. Amerika memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk tetap membuat tangannya hangat. Di belakang rumah Rusia, ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti hutan kecil. Rusia meneruskan langkahnya kedalam hutan itu dengan santai, tapi Amerika tidak bisa. Rasanya suhunya semakin turun dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti.

Rusia yang sedang melangkah, menoleh ke belakang karena ia tidak lagi mendengar bunyi langkah kaki Amerika yang menggesek salju. Ia melihat Amerika jatuh terduduk di salju. Ia melempar sepatu-sepatu yang sedang ia pegang dan berlari kearah Amerika,"Alfred!"

Rusia segera menghampiri Amerika, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Amerika dan melihat wajah Amerika yang sedari tadi menunduk. Wajah Amerika memerah karena dinginnya salju dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kacamata tergeletak miring di wajahnya. Barulah Rusia menyadari betapa cerobohnya ia membiarkan Amerika keluar dengan baju seperti itu. Hanya kemeja dan jaket, sementara suhunya entah berapa derajat di bawah angka nol. Tapi di Moskow ini adalah hal yang biasa. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Amerika-maksudnya-_Alfred_, bukan orang Rusia.

Rusia menggendong tubuh Amerika dengan hati-hati dan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Sepatu ski tergeletak di atas salju, seolah terlupakan.

xxx

Amerika terbangun di tempat yang sama seperti tadi pagi ia membuka mata. Kemudian Amerika menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menggantikan bajunya dengan piama yang agak kebesaran dan ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Rusia dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Tiba-tiba, Rusia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk sambil membawa nampan. Ia mendekati Amerika dan meletakkan nampan itu dengan hati-hati di meja samping tempat tidur agar tidak terkena kacamata Amerika yang juga ada di sana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _moy gyeroy_? Apa kau pusing?" Tanya Rusia sambil menatap Amerika dengan khawatir. Amerika menggeleng lemah dan tertawa secara mendadak.

"Tumben sekali kau peduli padaku, _commie_," Kata Amerika menyindir.

Rusia tersenyum, senyum psikopat yang selalu membuatnya kerap dijauhi orang. Ia mendekati Amerika dan kembali mencium bibir Amerika. Hanya saja, ciuman yang ini jauh lebih panjang daripada ciuman mereka yang sebelumnya. Bahkan tangan Rusia sudah melingkari pinggang Amerika, mempertahankan posisi pemuda yang memberontak dengan kasar itu.

"He-hentikan! Rus-mmph!" Tangan Amerika berada di dada Rusia, mendorongnya menjauh. Berusaha membuat jarak antara dia dan si pemuda _Slavic_, tapi percuma. Tangan Rusia yang keras kepala malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Amerika mendesah pelan ketika lidah Rusia menjilat pelan bibirnya yang merah, membuatnya basah dengan saliva. Rusia sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan Rusia mulai bergerak menjelajahi tubuh Amerika dengan perlahan.

"Mmmng~Stop!" Amerika mengeluarkan suara pelan ketika tangan Rusia meremas bagian bawahnya dengan sangat lembut, terlalu lembut malah.

Setelah Amerika mendorong Rusia dengan sekuat tenaga, barulah Rusia mundur dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Melihat wajah Amerika yang merah dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Rusia merasakan bagian bawahnya sendiri meminta 'bantuan'.

"Aku memang setuju untuk membantumu, tapi aku tidak bilang kau bisa _grepe-grepe_ seenaknya, Ivan!" Protes Amerika, masih dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Rusia semakin semangat. Mendengar protes Amerika, Rusia malah tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum! Dengarkan a-"

"Kau menyebut namaku,_da,_"

Amerika menatap Rusia dengan tidak berkedip,"Apa?"

"Kau menyebut nama_ku_. Maksudnya, nama asliku," Ulang Rusia dengan sabar.

Amerika terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Memangnya apa yang istimewa?"

Rusia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum ceria, "Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa senang,"

"Kau….orang yang aneh," Komentar Amerika sambil menatap Rusia dengan bingung.

Rusia kembali tersenyum dengan menyeramkan dan meletakkan tangannya di _vital region _Amerika, meremasnya pelan dengan mengancam.

"Mnnngh-Sudah, hentikan...!" Amerika menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang terancam keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia menepis tangan Rusia dengan wajah malu karena merasakan Florida menyembul dari balik celananya untuk meminta bantuan. Rusia menatap _vital region _Amerika dan tersenyum ceria.

"Alfred benar-benar manis, _da,_"

Amerika melayangkan pukulan 'dengan sayang' ke tangan Rusia, "Jangan sebut aku manis, _commie_, dan jangan menyentuhku lagi! Kau bisa ditindak karena pelecehan seksual, tahu." Rusia tertawa dan menimpakan dirinya diatas tubuh Amerika, memeluknya dengan ceria. Amerika tidak menolak (karena tubuh Rusia terlalu berat, tentu saja) dan menempatkan tangannya ke helaian rambut di kepala Rusia, mengelusnya pelan. Rusia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Amerika dan menjilat salah satu _sensitive-spot _disana, membuat Amerika memukul kepala Rusia pelan. Rusia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Amerika.

" Benar-benar manis,_ da_,"

xxx

Setelah melapisi Amerika dengan _sweater,_ jaket, syal, dan penutup telinga (semuanya milik Rusia), barulah mereka kembali ke tempat yang sedang dituju tadi. Kali ini, Rusia berjalan sambil memegang tangan Amerika, berusaha membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih hangat dalam genggaman tangannya. Amerika hanya sanggup menatap kakinya dengan malu di setiap langkah, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang orientasi seksualnya karena sepertinya ia terlalu feminin. (SFX: Suara hati Amerika,"_TIDAAAK!_" *Menangis tersedu-sedu*)

Ternyata, tempat yang dimaksud oleh Rusia adalah sebuah danau yang beku. Danau itu kecil dan sangat sepi. Disekitar situ hanya ada Amerika dan Rusia. Amerika menatap berkeliling dengan kagum sementara Rusia mengawasi ekspresinya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini keren! Kata Amerika girang. "Ayo kita main!"

Mereka segera memakai sepatu yang mereka pungut di jalan, Rusia segera meluncur ke atas es dengan lancer, sementara Amerika terlihat ragu-ragu di pinggir. Rusia menghampiri Amerika dan bertanya, "Ada apa, _da_?"

Amerika menatap es dengan agak khawatir, "Um, sudah lama aku tidak main ski. Aku jadi agak…kaku,"

Rusia tersneyum dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Amerika, layaknya Amerika seorang _princess_ dan menarik tangan Amerika dengan lembut sehingga Amerika meluncur ke atas es, walaupun dengan ekspresi takut.

"Aku memegangimu, _da_. Jangan takut,"

Amerika baru membuka mulut untuk protes ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangannya menyelip dari tangan Rusia. Kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan di es yang licin dan sejurus kemudian, Amerika jatuh berdebam di atas es.

"AAH!"  
Rusia menghampiri Amerika dengan tergesa-gesa, tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"T-tak apa-apa. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit kok-Tidak-AAAAUW! _SAKIT, _bodoh!" Amerika menjerit ketika Rusia memeriksa salah satu kakinya dan memijat dengan pelan. Rusia, mau tidak mau tertawa melihat tingkah Amerika dan Amerika memelototinya dengan garang.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa jalan! Aah! Ini tidak keren untuk seorang _hero_ seperti aku!" Keluh Amerika ketika Rusia menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ sampai kembali ke rumah dan, lagi-lagi, kamar Rusia. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Matahari masih bersinar dengan lemah dari salah satu jendela terdekat.

Rusia membawa perban dan sesuatu seperti botol salep. Ia membuka botol itu dan mulai mengusapkan salep dengan hati-hati ke kaki kiri Amerika yang terbaring layaknya bos do tempat tidur Rusia.

"Maafkan aku, _da_. Tapi aku melepasmu karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak, _gyeroy_."

Amerika menatap Rusia dengan tajam,"Aku belum bilang setuju saat kau menarikku begitu saja keatas es, _commie_," Kemudian ia baru menyadari, betapa menyebalkan dirirnya sendiri ketika mengucapkan itu. Ia melihat mata Rusia, yang sedang membebat kakinya dengan perban, terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Terjadi keheningan yang tidak nyaman diantara mereka. Rusia terus membebat kaki Amerika tanpa kata dan Amerika hanya mampu menatapnya dengan bersalah.

Setelah Rusia selesai membebat kakinya, Amerika berdehem dan menarik tangan Rusia yang terlihat ingin meninggalkannya. Ia menatap mata Rusia dan berkata pelan,"Maaf,"

Rusia terlihat terkejut, tapi pandangan matanya melembut dan ia duduk di samping tempat tidur, di sebelah Amerika. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan Amerika.

Kemudian, Amerika tak menduga kalau Rusia akan maju ke depan dan mencium bibirnya, sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini beda dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Ciuman ini lebih lembut, lebih manis, lebih menenangkan sehingga Amerika tak sampai hati untuk menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Rusia. Bahkan, ia balas mencium Rusia dengan malu-malu. Tangannya menyelip ke leher Rusia dan tangan Rusia, entah sejak kapan, menyelip ke pinggangnya. Setelah beberapa menit, kedua _nations _itu menarik dirinya masing-masing menjauh, tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

"Maaf tadi aku melepaskanmu, _da,_" Kata Rusia.

"Maaf, ya. Tadi aku menyebalkan," Amerika mengaku. Mereka mengucapkan kata-kata itu hampir berbarengan. Kemudian mereka kembali bertatapan dengan kaget dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Karena kau tidak bisa jalan, aku akan membawakan makan malammu kesini, _da_. " Kata Rusia dan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Amerika menarik tangannya hingga ia kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur. Rusia membuka mulut untuk protes dengan bingung ketika tangan Amerika melingkar di sekitar pundak dan lehernya, memberi Rusia pelukan erat. Rusia terkejut, namun ia cepat-cepat memeluk Amerika kembali. Tubuh Amerika selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Begitu pula dengan energi yang selalu Amerika pancarkan dari tubuhnya. Ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain bersemangat dengan hanya berada di dekatnya. Hal yang sangat disukai Rusia.

Amerika melepas pelukannya dan menatap Rusia sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, _dorogoy_,"

TBC.

…Saya bingung soal rating. Apakah ini rate M atau masih T? Dimohon sarannya!

I like readers, but I LOVE reviewers! :D

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Day Two.

**Warning: Lemon belom kelar! **

Disclaimer: Saya mau punya hetalia...Bagi dong om Hidekaz? Bagi ya? *Puppy eyes*

~(^J^)~

Rusia kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk yang sepertinya berisi sup berwarna merah dengan daging, semangkuk kecil salad dengan telur rebus dan kentang, serta dua gelas panjang dan sebotol vodka.

"Ini dia. Aku membuat _borscht_ dan salad. Aku juga membawa vodka, tapi aku tak tahu apakah kau kuat atau tidak meminumnya," Kata Rusia dengan senyum menantang.

Amerika, seperti yang sudah diduga, langsung membalas dengan cepat.

"Aku? Aku US of the A! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan!" Amerika menekan dadanya dengan bangga. Rusia menanggapi ucapannya dengan tawa kecil dan mengelus rambut pirang Amerika. Ia mulai terbiasa menyentuh helaian rambut sehalus sutra milik Amerika. Sementara pemuda _blonde _itu suka jika rambutnya dielus, seperti anak kucing. Rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat jika dielus seperti itu.

"_Da_, Alfredka memang manis," puji Rusia dengan senyum hangat yang melelehkan Antartika.

Bahkan Amerika merasa sensasi kupu-kupu di perutnya kembali,_'Ternyata Ivan sangat tampan kalau tersenyum tulus. Aku jadi jatuh cinta pada senyumnya-eh! SADAR, ALFRED!'  
_  
"Nah, ayo makan," Rusia mengambil gelas-gelas vodka dan menaruh mereka di meja samping tempat tidur setelah ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di samping Amerika,"Maaf kalau rasanya kurang enak, aku buru-buru membuatnya,"

Amerika, yang sedang bersandar di _bed-post _dengan selimut hangat, langsung mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan Rusia. Ia menyendokkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya, mengecap dengan agak berisik. Tiba-tiba, Amerika tersenyum cerah, membuat Rusia kaget dan berhenti makan untuk menatap Amerika.

"Enak sekali! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak seenak ini!" gumam Amerika gembira._ Well_, makanan enak selalu membuatnya gembira. Rusia berterimakasih kepada Prancis dalam hati. Mudah sekali mengambil hati seseorang melalui makanan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Alfredka. Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Rusia, masih dengan senyum hangatnya. Amerika mengembalikan senyum itu dengan_ wide grin_ miliknya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Setelah kedua mangkuk kosong, mereka menatap salad dengan bersamaan. Salad itu terdiri dari tomat, wortel dan timun yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan disiram _mayonaise_. Lengkap dengan kentang dan telur rebus.

"Umm... Ivan, aku tidak suka sayur," Kata Amerika pelan agar tidak menyinggung Rusia. Rusia tertawa pelan.

"Ah, tapi Alfredka harus banyak makan sayur, _da_? Sayur itu penting untuk tubuh," kata Rusia panjang lebar. Amerika memutar bola matanya,"Iyaa aku tahu. Yaampun, kau jadi mirip Arthur,"

"Ayo makan saladnya," Rusia mengabaikan komentar terakhir Amerika dan memberinya sendok dan garpu kecil, pas untuk makan salad,"Makan sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, daripada tidak makan sayur sama sekali. Ayo, nanti kau sakit,"

America menahan diri untuk tidak _sweatdrop_. Astaga, Rusia mulai berperan jadi ibunya? Cerita apa ini? Apalagi ia membuat Amerika sebal dengan nada kekanak-kanakan yang ia gunakan. Seolah-olah ia bicara kepada anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Iya, mama Rusia. Aku anak baik, aku akan makan sayurku," Amerika mulai menyendokkan salad ke mulutnya dengan sedikit potongan kentang. Hei, tidak terlalu buruk. Malah lumayan enak.

Rusia hanya tersenyum mendengar Amerika berkata seperti itu, kemudian ia mulai memakan salad bagiannya, sementara Amerika terus melahap salad miliknya dengan cepat.

"Haa, kenyang sekali rasanya. Terima kasih, Ivan!" Amerika menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang menggembung setelah makan malam mereka.

Rusia tersenyum simpul dan memindahkan nampan berisi mangkuk dan piring kosong mereka. Setelah selesai memindahkan nampan tersebut ke meja samping tempat tidur, pria tampan berambut _beige _yang sedang mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana berwarna cokelat itu mengambil kedua gelas panjang serta botol vodka dan memberikan salah satu gelas tersebut kepada Amerika.

"Ini _absolut _vodka, punya kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi. Kalau kau tidak biasa meminumnya, bilang saja," Kata Rusia dengan nada ringan sambil menuangkan cairan bening itu ke gelas Amerika hingga penuh.

Mata Amerika menyipit,"Hmm...kau menantangku minum, Ivan?"

Rusia mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya inosen, tapi Amerika kenal gaya itu. Gaya khas Rusia ketika terlibat dalam percakapan 'sopan' antara _Allied_ dan _Axis_. Amerika tersenyum menantang,"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai,"

Amerika menunggu hingga gelas Rusia penuh. Kemudian ia dan Rusia mengetukkan gelas di udara sebagai _toast_. Rusia langsung menenggak setengah isi gelasnya, dan Amerika harus menjaga agar mulutnya tidak menganga kaget.

"Jangan paksa dirimu_, little America_," Rusia mengelap sudut mulutnya yang memasang _smirk _khas Uni Soviet. Seduktif dan seksi. Wajah Amerika memerah mendengar nada ber-oktaf rendah yang dipakai Rusia. Ia buru-buru menenggak isi gelasnya sendiri. Yang ternyata adalah kesalahan besar.

Amerika terbatuk keras sekali, tenggorokan dan dadanya serasa terbakar oleh minuman alkohol itu. Rusia langsung menyingkirkan gelasnya dan gelas _honey-blond_itu untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Amerika yang masih terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Alfredka? Kau tidak apa-apa, da? Dadamu sakit? Mau kuambilkan air minum?" Rusia menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung Amerika. Lama kelamaan, batuk Amerika menghilang. Digantikan oleh suara Alfred yang lemas karena sensasi vodka barusan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Kata Amerika dengan suara serak. Tangan Rusia mengelus-ngelus punggung Amerika, kemudian ia menuntun agar Amerika berbaring di tempat tidur. Kemudian ia menyelimuti pemuda itu dengan lembut. Amerika terdiam cukup lama sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Rusia hendak pergi karena mengira Amerika sudah tertidur, sepasang tangan menarik bahunya dari belakang.

"Ivaan~mau main denganku?"

Rusia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya ketika Amerika menariknya kedalam ciuman panas. Tubuhnya sudah berada diatas tubuh Amerika yang keluar dari selimut, dan tangan Amerika (entah sejak kapan) berpindah untuk memeluk lehernya dan meraba-raba rambut serta punggung lebar Rusia.

Rusia, walaupun shock, cepat-cepat mengambil alih dominasi dalam ciuman itu, menjilati lidah dan rongga mulut Amerika. Ia menghisap lidah Amerika dengan bernafsu dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Amerika, membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan desah-desah menggoda iman.

"Nggg...ah_ah_! Mmm. Kau punya teknik yang bagus," Amerika menatap Rusia dengan mata setengah terbuka dan bibir merah yang basah karena saliva. Ia menyusuri bibir Rusia dengan ujung jarinya,"Mmn, aku ingin tahu bibir ini bisa dipakai dimana saja,"

"Alfredka, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rusia, walaupun ia tahu bahwa sepertinya Alfred mabuk. Aroma alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

"Mm? Aku? Tidak apa-apa," pada kata 'tidak apa-apa', Amerika mendorong pantatnya keatas, sehingga bagian depan celana mereka bertemu dan mulai menggosok satu sama lain. Amerika mengeluarkan jeritan nikmat, sementara Rusia mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti ritme Amerika. Tiba-tiba, Amerika tertawa. Rusia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, da?"

"Aaaah... Ternyata Ivan bukan hanya besar badannya, tapi 'dibawah sana' besar juga," puji Amerika dengan nada menggoda, membuat Rusia sedikit blushing. Amerika menyusuri dada Rusia, turun ke perutnya hingga sampai ke alat vital Rusia yang menyembul dibalik celananya,"Hmm...aku mau ini,"

"Alfredka, sebaiknya kau-" kalimat Rusia kembali terpotong ketika Amerika kembali menciumnya. Akhirnya Rusia menyerah dan mengembalikan ciuman pemuda berkacamata itu dengan lebih pelan dan lembut daripada ciuman pertama.

"Aaah... Nnngh! O-ooh..." Amerika mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Rusia ketika pria itu mulai menciumi lehernya. Jilatan-jilatan lembut mulai Rusia berikan ke leher jenjang milik Amerika,"Aah, ngggh... Sakit!"

Rusia tersenyum kepada pemuda dibawahnya ketika ia menarik mulutnya dari leher Amerika. Ia sudah memberikan 'kissmark' yang cukup terlihat. Sambil mencium leher Amerika sekali lagi, ia mulai melepaskan kancing piyama biru yang Amerika kenakan. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, Amerika melepaskan piyama itu dari tubuhnya, pipinya bertambah merah dibawah tatapan Rusia.

Rusia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh Amerika. Untuk orang yang selalu makan burger, Amerika terlihat sangat... Rusia menjilat bibirnya.  
Ia sudah menurunkan kepalanya untuk menikmati dada bidang Amerika ketika-

"I-ivan,"

Rusia tersadar ketika mendengar namanya datang dari mulut Amerika. Tidak, tidak, Amerika sedang mabuk... Berarti ia mengambil kesempatan. Amerika mungkin tidak akan ingat apapun besok pagi. Tidak, ia tidak mau.

Rusia melompat menjauh, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Amerika,"Alfredka... Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini,"

Amerika berdiri dihadapan Rusia, dada telanjangnya disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela terdekat. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Ya, sangat cantik di mata Rusia.

"Kenapa tidak, Ivan?" Amerika kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Rusia. Pria childish itu menelan ludah ketika ia merasakan tonjolan di celana Amerika menempel ke pahanya.

"Kau... Kau mabuk,"

Amerika menyusuri pipi Rusia dengan hidungnya,"Hanya itu?"

Rusia berpikir keras sebelum melontarkan 'Da' pelan.  
Amerika tersenyum manis, pipinya masih berwarna merah jambu. Entah dari alkohol atau sesuatu yang lain. Kemudian ia menarik Rusia kembali ke tempat tidur dengan posisi semula. Tubuhnya terhimpit dengan nyaman diantara tempat tidur dan tubuh hangat Rusia.

"Tidak selamanya aku mabuk, Ivan,"

Pemuda personifikasi Amerika serikat itu mencium bibir Rusia dengan lembut. Kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengecup hidung Rusia.

Rusia berusaha menangkap arti kata-kata itu sambil menciumi wajah Amerika hingga pemuda itu terkikik geli. Mata Rusia melebar ketika ia menangkap artinya. Violet bertemu dengan biru, mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Alfredka..."

"_Ya lyublyu tebya, Ivanushka,_"

-TBC-

Hai~ini chapter selanjutnya. Nanti saya balas reviewnya di message yaa!

Btw, _ending_-nya itu saya nyomot sedikit :D

Oh iya, buat anon reviewer: Saya udah pernah nulis di summary kalo ini terinspirasi dari fic bahasa inggris berjudul _You and me will fall in love _karyanya _Shatterdoll_, Jadi saya minta maaf jika ada kemiripan. Tapi saya nggak copy-paste kok, SUER! :D

Bersediakah anda me-review...?

_Spasibo!_


End file.
